The Survivors Capture
The Survivors Capture is an event that begins at the end of S1E09 and spans over the entirety of S1E10. The Survivors Capture is the first event in the "The Survivors Vs. The Jury" Storyline and is used to introduce The Jury to the viewers. Overview Evan, Joseph and Daniel hold two survivors, Winston H. Abrams and Timothy "Big T" Hockston at gunpoint after they knock on Evan's door. Joseph and Evan are reluctant to believe the pair who claim they are peaceful but Daniel convinces Evan and Joseph to except them, Evan warns the pair to tread lightly before walking inside with Daniel and Joseph. Winston and Big T hesitate to go inside but decide that they are safer from the Jury with this group. The next day, Evan arms the group and all five members go out on a supply run, while on a supply run, Evan catches Big T taking a empty bottle for himself, desperate for an excuse to get rid of these new members, Evan creates a massive scene, Evan claims he is going to shoot Big T but before he can pull the trigger he hallucinates Big T talking about Edmund. Evan pauses before Big T is shot by a helicopter, Evan falls to his kness and Joseph, Daniel and Winston run. Evan breaks out of his state of hallucination and shoots at the helicopter with his pistol, the bullets do nothing so Evan decides to retreat to the nearby forest. In the forest Evan lodges his axe into a tree in a fit of rage. Joseph and Daniel run through the forest, they stumble upon a Drifter, Joseph shoots the Drifter and they continue on, as they run up the hill Joseph spots a Jury Soldier on the road above and tackles Daniel to the ground so they are out of sight. Joseph tells Daniel that they need to try and not kill the Soldier, the pair charge at the Jury Soldier, the Jury Soldier turns around and cocks his shotgun but Daniel knocks him to the ground, Daniel punches the Soldier once before getting tackled down, he is punched multiple times by the Soldier before Joseph cocks the shotgun, the Soldier hides behind Daniel and offers a trade, the Gun for Daniel, Joseph chucks the shotgun on the ground, the Soldier chucks Daniel down and quickly grabs the Shotgun, he cocks it and goes to shoot Joseph, but Joseph quickly draws his Colt and shoots the Solider in the head, Daniel get's up and grabs the Shotgun and they head towards the helicopter. Winston runs through the streets, he comes across two Drifters and shoots them before continuing on, he comes across another Drifter that he knocks to the ground and shoots, he continues walking, before a mysterious figure steps out from hiding and knocks Winston out. Evan runs out of the Forest and tries shooting his SMG at the helicopter, he runs out of ammo and hides behind a tree, he chucks his bag out from cover and it is shot immediately by the helicopter. Evan decides to give up and pulls out his pistol and aims it at his temple, before he can kill himself Daniel switches the grenade launcher attachment on the shotgun on and aims shoot the helicopter which explodes, the shock-wave sends Evan flying. Evan gets up and walks over to Joseph and Daniel and the three celebrate, while celebrating Daniel and Joseph are shot with blow darts that knock them out. Evan turns around shocked before getting knocked out himself. Evan awakes to the mysterious man who knocked out Winston, he moves his face mask to reveal that its Andrew. Andrew steps to the side to reveal The Judge, The Judge informs Evan that he has his friends and that they will all stand Trial soon. Andrew knocks Evan out as The Judge walks off. Characters * Evan Reed (portrayed by John Pedler * Joseph Alnop (portrayed by James Smith) * The Judge (portrayed by Emre Saltabas) * Daniel Alnop (portrayed by Liam Kavadas) * Winston H. Abrams (portrayed by Brayden Mountney) * Andrew Taurus (portrayed by Cem Ulusoy) * Timothy "Big T" Hockston (portrayed by Timothy Harris) * Jury Soldier (portrayed by Thomas Smith) Refrences FORESHADOWING OF THIS EVENT * S01E06 - Andrew warns Joseph to kill him instead of leaving him to bleed out, Joseph leaves him anyway. * S01E09 - Winston and Big T talk about Evan, Joseph and Daniel being able to protect them from the Jury. THIS EVENT LEADS IN TO * S02E01 - The Survivors stand Trial for the crimes that they commited during The Survivors Capture Arc * S02 - This Event is one of the causes of the War between the Survivors and The Jury EASTER EGGS * The Judge carries a baseball bat that is an ode to The Walking Dead (2010-) Antagonist "Negan" * Winston H. Abrams is wearing a Guns N' Roses T-shirt.